Operation HOCKIE PLAYER
by buddygirl1004
Summary: please read better than it sounds! Kuki is a tomboy a loves playing hockey, she cant join the team becuase shes a girl so she pretends she's a guy...better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...yea we don't own KND, this idea came when we were babysitting our cousin Ginny (Aunt Molly an Uncle Arthurs kid) shes 4 and is addicted to Angelina Ballerina, and well this was an episode that inspired us...were so ashamed we got a story idea from a little kid show, Buddy here is mortified. So let us go on now, shall we?**

**Now loading Kids Next Door Operation H.O.C.K.I.E. P.L.A.Y.E.R**

**Having no**

**Other**

**Choice**

**Kuki**

**Instead**

**Enters with a**

**Pseudonym,**

**Leads an**

**Assumption she has a **

**Y chromosome**

**Ensuring her a**

**Rank on the team**

A lot if things have changed since our favorite kid heroes turned 13.

Nigel, though still a workaholic, was a bit more laid back. He did not where his red sweater a lot anymore instead opted for a red short sleeve shirt but in the winter, he wore his red sweater.

Hoagie cut down on the chilidogs and lost a bunch of weight. He also took flying lessons at the Gallagher Student Flying School where he could earn a flying license. Classes were from 7:30-9:00. In addition, weekends were 12:00-5:30. He still wore his pilot hat and aviator goggles. He usually wore a blue button down shirt with blue jeans.

Kuki had turned into a tomboy, she had cropped her hair short, so it came to the end of her chin, she often wore sports jersey, and if you tried to her in a dress, it was a lost battle. She hated anything girly, (ironic right?) on her 13th birthday when she walked into her room and saw all the rainbow monkeys she gave them all to Mushi. Kuki normally skateboarded wherever she wanted to go.

Wally still loved sports and would often watch football games with Kuki, Fanny, Patton and Hoagie. Wally had buckled down, took his studies seriously, and was now passing all of his classes. He would normally go to the skate park with Kuki, where they were the king and queen of the park.

Abby, was still same old Abby, talked in third person just like always. Straight A student and one of the top three students, the others being Wally and Kuki. She still wore her red hat and blue shirt with jeans.

Rachel had ended up letting her hair grow, was now down to her lower back, and seemed to fan out behind when she walked. She did not wear her striped shirt anymore, but did often were tiger print skirts and tops, earning her the nickname 'Tiger' from her friends.

Fanny had gotten over her "Boys-are-so-stoopid-and-immature-people." rant. She had let her hair grow out long so it lost its look, instead her hair turned out to be silky smooth. Fanny was still a tomboy and she and Kuki would always watch the game on Sundays with the boys, Rachel and Abby would watch to but they were not that into it.

Patton was still Patton. He worked part-time as a big brother for a little girl named Tara Williams. Tara was 10 years old, she was not in the KND because she had a brain tumor and you could not enter the KND if you had an illness like a tumor or cancer. The other members of Patton's group adored her, often inviting her to go to the movies with them or going to the ice cream parlor. On her tenth birthday, they threw her a surprise birthday party. Tara was bald and had deep hazel eyes. Tara originally had a mahogany chestnut color.

Though they have no memories of their adventures together, they remained best friends. However, it took some time. It was mainly the fact that Nigel asked Rachel out that the two groups merged. It was always Fanny, Kuki, Abby, and Rachel in one group with Patton, Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel in the other. After a while, Hoagie had asked Abby out and Patton asked Fanny. Instead of dating, Wally and Kuki became fast best friends, often going to catch the school's football and hockey games together, they are what we call, "Dating-but-not-officially."

And here is where our story begins...

"Come on I'm open!" yelled Kuki to Wally. They were playing a game of three on three hockey. The teams were Wally, Kuki, and Lee against Nigel, Hoagie, and Patton.

Wally looked around a hit the puck towards Kuki, who stopped it. She then skated toward the goalie who was Patton, she swung and scored.

"Yes!" she exclaimed pumping her fist.

"Impressive guys." said Maurice who was watching.

"Hey Maurice, what are you doing here?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, I coach hockey and I was asked to form a team, so I came down to watch you guys play, so what do you say? Wanna join the Gallagher Hockey Team?" he asked.

"Yea!" they all chorused.

"Okay then, be here tomorrow at 3:30 for Tryouts, see you guy's then." he said and walked away.

Patton looked at his watch. "Gotta go guys, Tara has a dance recital and I promised her I'd go see her." he said.

"Okay, tell Tara I said 'hi and good luck' okay." said Kuki, even though she was tomboy Kuki still loved little kids. She thought they were the cutest things in the world.

Patton smiled, "Yea I'll tell her, see ya guys." he called and skated off the ice.

"See ya Patton," they chorused.

"I better get going, I have flight lessons in a half hour," said Hoagie.

"Yea and I have a date with Rach," said Nigel.

"And I have to baby sit my brother." said Lee. Wally and Kuki looked at each other and blushed.

"I guess it's just you and me." Kuki said as they skated to the bench where their bags and skateboards were.

"Yea...hey I'll race you home!" he shouted as he put his stuff in the bag.

"You're on!" Kuki said as they exited the building and got on their skateboards.

"GO!" shouted Kuki, and they were off.

It was a close race but Kuki won.

"Yea by like a second!" shouted Wally as they came to their house. They were neighbors.

"But I still won." gloated Kuki.

"Yea yea, keep telling yourself that Kooks." he said with a grin.

"KUKI JIN SANBAN! YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Kani Sanban yelled. Kuki rolled her eyes; it was only 7:10. Nevertheless, Kani Sanban did not like his daughter out late and with a boy nonetheless.

"I'll be in, in a bit dad!" She yelled at her red-faced father.

"You should go, I've seen him mad and it's not pretty." Said Wally.

Kuki laughed. "Yea, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Hey Wally."

"What?"

"I still won." Kuki said with a smile.

Wally just chuckled and they retreated into their respected homes.

**So what do you think so far? Review and tell us!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own KND…note this chapter had cursing**

It seemed to take forever for the bell to ring. Kuki stared at the clock, she would of sworn it was on the 59 minute mark for the last three minutes. Only when did Kuki turn away from the clock did it finally ring.

_A watched pot never boils._ Kuki though, _though it's probably a watched clock never tics…oh well,_ Kuki rushed out of class. She quickly went to her locker to get her things and then skateboarded home.

She dropped off her school things and grabbed her hockey gear. After writing a hasty note to Mushi that she would be back by six to make dinner since her parents were going out that night. She hopped on her skateboard and rode to the ice hockey stadium.

She quickly put on her gear and skates and started practicing.

"Hey, Kuki." Came Maurice's voice after she scored a goal, she had been skating and shooting pucks for the last ten minutes

She looked towards the gate and saw Lee, Patton, Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie, all geared up and ready to practice.

"Hey guys." She replied skating toward her friends.

"You have to leave now Kuki, the boys are trying out." Said Maurice looking straight at Kuki. Kuki was tall for a 16 year old, she was almost as tall as 20 year old Maurice. Kuki was 6'0", which was uncommon for people of Asian descent.

"That's cool, I'm here to try out too." Said Kuki, staring at Maurice, smiling. "I've been practicing."

"Yea, well, you can't, boys only." Said Maurice.

"WHAT! That's not fair! I can play better than any boy! Tell him Wally! I'm the one who won the game yesterday!" she shot a look at Wally, then at Maurice. Wally had grown too, he was a round the same height as Kuki. Wally looked away, he wasn't in the mood to argue, if he did he could lose his possible position on the team.

"Sorry Kuki, but rules are rules, you have to be a boy to be on the hockey team." Said Maurice, trying to keep a level tone.

"That's bull shit! I thought girls had rights and that both genders are equal." Said Kuki, she only cursed when she was really mad.

"I'm sorry Kuki, rules are rules, this is why you don't see girls in Football, Hockey, Baseball, or Basketball." Maurice replied.

"Fine…" she skated towards the gate all the while quickly mumbling under her breath. "Kuso no otokonoko ga... Watashi wa ichi-nichi ni hyōji sa remasuga, on'nanoko wa nani mo otokonoko ga okonau koto ga dekimasu okonau koto ga dekimasu" She shot Wally a dirty look for not backing her up. "Rokudenashi."

"Kuki!" Wally yelled after her.

"Kutabare." Kuki yelled at him.

"Kooks!" Wally yelled.

"Anata no iki o muda ni shinaide kudasai.!" Kuki yelled at him. Wally was taken back, they've never fought.

Wally watched as she pulled off her skates and put on her Nike's and grabbed her skateboard, and left the building skating down the streets like a madwomen. _Probably look like Boo Radley, but I wouldn't go stab my dad in the leg with scissors, though that would be funny…_ Kuki silently fumed.

"Hey girl," Said Fanny, riding her skateboard alongside her friend. "What's got you so mad?"

"Stupid boys." **(oh the irony!) **Kuki spat out.

"What'd the do this time?"

"They won't let me try out for the Hockey team."

"I have an idea! When do the tryouts end?"

"Five-thirty I think, why?"

"Come with me." She said and they rode into Fanny's driveway.

They walked in said "Hi" to Fanny's dad.

Kuki didn't know why, but she didn't like being anywhere near him, like he could abduct a bunch of kids and put them on a spaceship to Pluto or something. Just like Nigel's uncle gave her the impression that if he got just a tiny bit mad he'd burst into flames. Or Hoagies' grandma with her weird addiction to tapioca pudding, and if she didn't get it, she'd steal it. Or like Abby's sister Cree, she was kinda cool, but she was always acting weird like she was ready for a fight with a bunch on ten year olds. She waved all these crazy, absurd things out of her mind. It was propitious, dad's didn't send kids to Pluto, Uncle's didn't light on fire, grandma's didn't steal tapioca pudding, and older sisters didn't beat up ten year olds.**(oh Kuki…if only you knew the truth…)**

The two walked up stairs to Fanny's room. Like Kuki, all remnants of rainbow monkeys were no longer there, instead she had given them to her three year old sister Catty. There were pictures of rock bands and skateboard legends hanging up.

Fanny went to her drawer and pulled something out and tossed it to her.

"Put this on, it'll make you look less girly." Kuki unrolled it and it was white cloth that would fit around her upper back, like a sports bra, only it would hide her breasts better. She did as she was told and looked in the mirror, she actually looked like she was a guy! But her eyes, she was the only one who had violet eyes, just then Fanny gave her a box.

"Black contacts, I used them last year for Halloween, I cleaned them." She put the contacts in and looked at herself, she looked like a boy.

"Thanks you so much Fanny, I owe you big time!" Kuki said and ran out of the front door back to the stadium where the boys were complaining.

**Translation:**

**Damn boys ... I will show them one day, the girls can do anything boys can do.**

**Bastard**

**Fuck you**

**Don't waste your breath**

**so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly! What is the point of the disclaimers! If four kids owned KND they wouldn't be making stories on Fanfiction, so there for, WE DON'T OWN KND!**

"What about Lenny?" he's only fallen a couple of times." Said Hoagie.

"273 times actually." Said Wally, not looking up, he couldn't believe the fight he and Kuki just got into.

Kuki was putting on her helmet and skates. She went out onto the ice and did some practicing.

"Hey that dude is good." Said Hoagie, as he watched Kuki play.

"What do you say guys? Should we ask him to be on the team?" Maurice asked.

"Yea, it's better than having Lenny on the team." Said Nigel, as the rest of the team skated over to the boy who was playing.

"Hey dude." Maurice said, as the Kuki shot a goal. She turned around.

"Hey dude, sorry, I didn't know you were practicing, I'll just go." She said, making her voice sound like a guy's, Maurice stopped her.

"No, wait, you actually really good, would you like to join the Gallagher Hockey Team?"

"Sure, I didn't know Gallagher had a hockey team."

"They do now." Nigel said. "I'm Nigel, by the way." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Lee,"

"I'm Hoagie,

"I'm Maurice,"

"I'm Patton,"

"I'm Wally,"

"So what's your name?" Maurice asked.

"Oh my name is Ku- Kurt." She said quickly, if she said Kuki, she was dead meat for sure. So she used the first name that popped into her head, one of her favorite characters on Glee, Kurt.

"Well then, Kurt, welcome to the team." Said Maurice

**WHAT do you think? Tell us in a review! Kinda short we know, so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own KND! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and put this story on their Alert/Favorites! You guys rock!**

"So Kurt, what school do you go to? I don't think we've seen you around Gallagher High." Said Wally after practice that day. Kuki took off her helmet, thankful that she had boy's hair; Wally looked confused but saw that his eyes were not Kuki's beautiful violet ones.

"Oh I don't think you would, I go to a private school, St. Edward's school for boys, they don't have a hockey team so I sometimes come down here and play, I've never seen you guys around here before." Kuki said to Wally.

"So how long have you played hockey?" Wally asked trying to make conversation.

"Since as long as I can remember." She said getting on her skateboard.

"Me too, hey, cool board, reminds me of my friend Kuki's board." He said.

"Kuki? As in a girl who skateboards?" Kuki asked him.

Wall chuckled, "Yea, she wanted to join the hockey team but she couldn't, we got into a big fight because I didn't stand up for her, man I'm such a Kutabare." He said looking at the ground.

"Let me guess you two speak Japanese?" Kuki said.

"Yea, how did you know?" Wally asked getting on his board.

"I'm Japanese, just immigrated here a couple of years ago." Kuki told him as they boarded down the street.

They were in front of Wally's house. "Well this is my stop, I'm guessing you live further down?" said Wally pulling up into his driveway.

"Yea, I do, I have to go, my parents are out and I have to make my sister dinner, lord help me if I don't get home in time." Kuki said laughing.

"You're scared of your sister?" Wally asked chuckling.

"You would be too; she's the devil in disguise!" Kuki said laughing, "See you tomorrow Wally!" she said as she skated down the road. She made a turn down an alley, and took out her contacts and the bindings and put them in her bag.

She then skated down the street and to her house where her Mushi was waiting.

"Where were you? I called Pizza Hut, pizza will be here shortly."

"Mushi, you wouldn't understand." Said Kuki, the doorbell rang and Kuki went to answer it, it was the pizza person.

After paying ten bucks for the cheese pizza, she and Mushi ate two slices each and put the rest in the refrigerator.

"I have homework Mush, you can watch TV if you're done with yours," Kuki said, shouldering her school bag and walking up stairs.

She sat down at her desk and checked her phone, she sighed, three missed calls from Wally, 3 voice mails from Wally, and seven missed texts from Wally. She scrolled through the texts, they were all mostly the same: Sorry Kuki, please, txt me back. Kuki? Please answer me.

I sighed, and listened to the voice mails, they were the same, and I closed out of the messages, put my phone on my bed, and started my homework.

**What do you think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WE DON'T OWN KND!**

Kuki slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out if the house with her school bag slung over her shoulder and skated down the street when she heard a skateboard behind her. She saw Wally next to her.

She huffed, "What do you want?" she said, sounding angry, in truth she was, she had to resort to disguising herself as a boy just to get on the hockey team.

"I just want to talk Kuki! Please just hear me out!" Wally pleaded, Kuki stopped short and glared at him.

"Okay, then talk, why didn't you stand up for me?" she questioned.

"I didn't want to lose a possible spot on the team." Wally replied.

Kuki's face went ablaze and she yelled. "You rather have some stupid fucking spot in a hockey team than defend one of your best friends! Unbelievable Wally." Kuki took off in her skateboard, sure, Kuki was mad, but when Wally would see 'Kurt' that afternoon, it would be as if nothing happened...

"Kuki wait, please!" Wally yelled, pushing off on his skateboard after his best friend.

"Okay talk, you have two minutes." Kuki said stopping short and looking at Wally.

"Kuki, you have to understand, you could get hurt if you played with us, it's not like you're playing with the guys and me, and if you were to fall you could get really hurt." Wally said.

"So it was about my safety?" she asked pointedly.

"Yea-"

Kuki cut him off, "I am completely capable of taking care of myself, I may be a girl but that doesn't make me fragile."

"I know that Kuki…it's just I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt because I didn't do something…" Wally trailed off.

"I know Wally…so how'd the try-outs go?" Kuki asked.

"It was good, we were starting to give up hope because we had a spot open, then this guy, Kurt, comes in, doesn't notice us, and just plays. He is really good! So we asked him to join the team and he said sure, he's pretty cool." Wally said.

Kuki chuckled inwardly, "I bet he is…" she said, "Come on Wally we don't want to be late for school." And with that they boarded off to school.

KWKWKW

"So how did it go?" Fanny whispered to Kuki during first hour.

"It went good, the guys didn't suspect nothing." Kuki replied.

"Abby would like to know what you girls are whispering about." Abby said in a whisper.

"And Rachel too," Said Rachel laughing joining in the conversation.

"I pretended to be a boy to get on the boys hockey team." Kuki said smiling.

"Wow…that's cool," said Rachel.

"Abby's impressed."

"Girls, would you like to share with the class your interesting conversation, or may I continue with my lecture." The teacher, Mr. Thompson asked.

"Nope, carry on sir." Fanny said quickly.

The teacher turned around and the girls chuckled silently.

KWKWKWKWKW

When school ended, the girls went to pick up Tara from school. It was something that they did every Friday for the last two years.

"Hey Tara." Kuki said as Tara climbed into the car, and noticed that her eyes were puffy, the others noticed too.

"Hey Kuki, Rachel, Fanny, Abby." She said buckling her seatbelt.

"What's wrong girl?" Abby asked Tara.

"Those stupid kids! They treat me like a cripple just because of my brain tumor! It's not fair!" she screamed and started crying. Abby put her arm around her, consoling her.

Kuki smiled, "Hey Tara, want to hear something cool?" she asked.

Tara sniffed, "Sure."

"Okay, you know how Patton is on the Gallagher high hockey team?" she asked.

"Yea, with Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, Lee, and some guy named Kurt, why?" she asked, her hazel eyes showing confusion while her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because, Tara, can you keep a secret?" Kuki said as she stopped at a red light and turned around looking at Tara.

"Yea Kuki." Tara replied.

"Well Tara, you see, I'm Kurt, I pretended to be a boy so I can be on the hockey team and defy the standards that just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't do things that guys do, the same with you, sweetie. Just because you have a brain tumor, doesn't mean you should be discriminated against." Kuki turned around and drove into the parking lot of Dairy Queen.

"Really! You're Kurt!" Tara asked excitedly as they piled out of the car.

"Yup, and no one is the wiser, only people who know are us girls." Kuki said smiling as she put an arm around Tara as they walked into Dairy Queen

**Okay so like, review!**


	6. truths and lies

**OMG! Look what I found in the depths of my KND story files! CHAPTER 6! I thought I lost it! But no, I forgot I was in a rush the day I wrote this and it ended up being saved into the file I made called Double Life, which was what _this story_ was going to be called before I came up with the anagram and the title I have now…I should really change that…ANYWAYS! I do so hope you enjoy this chapter, even if I had to reread it to remember what I wrote…hahaha.**

* * *

**_Now loading…Morgan's Folder_**

**_Now loading…School work_**

**_Now loading… Language Arts_**

**_Now loading… Stories_**

**_Now loading… Please enter password: *********_**

**_Now loading… Password accepted_**

**_Now loading… KND_**

**_Now loading… Double life_**

**_Now loading… Kids Next Door…._**

**_ Now loading… Operation: Hockie Player_**

**_Now loading… _****Chapter _6_**

**_Waiting for transmission_**

**_Transmission acquired_**

**_Please sit back, and enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Kuki kept up her routine for weeks, and none of the boys suspected that Kurt was actually Kuki, and that is where we find our story today.

*Wally and Kuki were at the skatepark, dominating like always. Kuki skated up the sides of the pool and did a 180 spin kick before landing again. She slid down the side and when she rose on the adjacent side, she tipped her board so as to be level with the ground and skated across the ground. She did a quick Ollie before stepping off her board.

"Kooks!" came the shout of Wally as he did a kick flip off a grind rail. "That was epic!" he exclaimed as he pulled up in front of her.

"Tell me about! Did you see that 1440 kick flip I did!" Kuki shouted in response.

"Saw it? I was right there! You should of seen McGregor when you beasted him!" Wally said going in for a fist pump. McGregor was a kid a couple of years younger than Wally and Kuki, and he had a strong ambition to take Wally and or Kuki's place (but mostly Wally's' since he had a _small (_**HUGE!) **crush on Kuki) as the King of the Park. However, as always, he ended up making a total fool of himself (as always).

"I don't know why he hasn't given up yet, he'll never be as cool as us." Kuki stated as they took off on their boards again, heading towards the exit.

"I know, right? He must really want a date with you." Wally said jokingly as he swerved towards Kuki and back before he could crash into her.

Kuki moved her board so as to not collide with Wally's. She glared at him playfully, "Doesn't he know that I only want to date you?" She said in a sarcastic voice. Since everyone thought, they were dating they made it a habit to confuse people by flirting openly with each other and other people, which in turn just made people more confused.

"No, he doesn't understand the love we have for each other." Wally played along, though he secretly wished they were not just joking. What he did not know was that Kuki was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, together forever." Kuki said with a smile on her face.

"With ten kids no doubt because were soooo in love." Wally said chuckling.

"Oh Wally! Oh!" Kuki yelled, panting, her eyes closed.

"Kuki! Kuki!" Wally panted along with her. There was a moment of silence and the two burst out laughing.

"I still don't understand why everyone wants us together." Kuki said after a moment of silence.

"I don't know either…maybe it because Australians and Japanese trade more with each other than any other country." Wally said, stating a point of fact.

"True…we are taught each other's language for that purpose alone in our home countries." Kuki said.

"People are such racists." Wally said, causing Kuki to break down in giggles. Wally loved it when he made her giggle. _Giggle is such a weird word once you think about it…_** (HEY! Wally you stole my exact same thought!)**

"They are, aren't they?" Kuki said, a feigned look of disgust on her face making the two erupt into more giggles.

* * *

"So, State Championship is tomorrow." Wally said casually after a few minutes of silence. Of course, he did not know that Kuki already knew since she was on the team.

"Yea, what about it?" She asked as innocently as possible. The last thing she needed was for Wally to somehow figure out on his own that she was Kurt.

"I was just wondering if you and the girls were coming, that's all." He replied, secretly hoping that she would come.

"I know the girl's are coming." She replied.

"And what about you? Are you coming?" Wally asked, looking into her eyes as they stopped at the sidewalk waiting for traffic to halt so they could cross the street.

"I don't know Wally; I have to babysit Mushi tomorrow." Kuki said, making up a quick lie.

Though the ever-persistent Wally edged further, "Couldn't you bring her with?" he asked her as they started to skate across the street.

"I would...but she's...she's claustrophobic." Kuki said, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind.

"But there's not going to be a lot of people there." Wally countered.

"Yea, but she gets cold really easily." Kuki said, and then mentally smacked herself. It was indoors. The hockey stadium had special ice that did not melt so that they could turn up the heat so the spectators would not freeze to death.

"It's warm inside the stadium." Wally countered with the obvious. He squinted his eyes at Kuki.

"Yea and she also needs my help with her homework." Kuki added nervously.

"Mushi gets straight A's, Kuki." Wally said suspiciously.

"They got this new material in math and she's having trouble understanding it." Kuki responded as she did a jump over a speed bump while Wally just skated around it.

"You don't want to come, I get it Kuki." Wally stated as Kuki averted her eyes away from him. "Why are you making up all these excuses and lies so you don't have to come?" He asked her as calmly as he could.

"Because..." Kuki said, drifting off, trying to come up with _something _to tell Wally.

"Because why?" Wally asked as they stopped in front of their houses.

"I have a previous engagement." She responded.

"What kind of previous engagement?" Wally pried.

"Oh my God Wally!" Kuki blew up. "If you must know, I have a doctor's appointment with my OB/GYN because my periods have been so fucked up this past month!" She shouted.

Wall cringed, "PMS much?" He mumbled to himself. Too bad for him that Kuki had really good hearing and heard what he said.

"You are unbelievable, Wally!" She shouted, as she got off of her board and kicked it up towards her. "You are not my boyfriend! You do not need to know where I am, or where I am going every second of the fucking day!" She shouted as her eyes lit up with fire. Wally took a few steps back from the fuming Japanese girl. She took a few deep breaths, "Goodbye Wally." She said before turning on her heel and walking towards her house.

When Kuki slammed the door shut, Wally let lose a breath he did not know he was holding. "She's definitely PMSing..." He mumbled before walking up to his house.

* * *

That night after dinner, Wally sent a text to Kuki.

_Hey, I am sorry 4 nosing in on ur biz. -W_

A few minutes later, he received a reply.

_S'ok, sory 4 snaping on u lke dat. -K _

Wally smiled; it was hard for him to stay mad at Kuki for any long lengths of time.

_Its okay, I should not have been in ur biz. -W_

_It's okay. gtg nite love ya. -K_

Wally smiled at the little 'love ya' in her text. He was pretty sure that she didn't really mean it the way he wanted it to be, but it was the closest thing he was going to get.

_Nite. love ya 2 -W_

And with that, Wally fell asleep.

* * *

The hockey team was in the meeting room. It was the big game that would determine what team became the State Champions, after that it was on to Nationals.

"Okay team," Maurice said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "Now, today, as you all know is the big game." There were claps and hoots when he said this, Maurice held up his hands, as to quiet down the six teens. "Now, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, as long as we had fun."

"And not play like a bunch of chicks!" Lee called out.

"What about Kuki? She plays hockey and she's a chick." Wally defended her. Ever since that day when they talked things have been better. They started hanging out again at the skatepark and trying not to let the fact that they liked each other show.

"Yea, well, we went easy on her! Everyone knows you would have beaten us to a pulp if we had hurt your girlfriend." Lee taunted.

"Kuki's not my girlfriend!" Wally said, a little too quickly, the group chuckled. _Maybe Wally does like me…_ Kuki thought.

*"Sure doesn't seem that way, you two are always hanging out _together_, that's called dating." Hoagie said, earning a few snickers from his teammates.

"Were not dating!" Wally snapped back angrily.

"Doesn't mean that you don't like, like her." Patton grinned, earning a few "Ohhh's" from his teammates.

"Shut ya trap Drilovsky before I shut it for ya!" Wally shouted, glaring at Patton.

Kuki's eyes darted from Wally to Patton, then back to Wally. She did not want to intervene in any way between the two boys.*

"Enough guys!" Maurice shouted, "Let's not get sidetracked now, just have fun, okay guys?" he asked looking around at the guys. They all nodded.

*Let's kick some butt!" Nigel shouted.

"You don't need to Nigel; your butt is big enough to knock them all on their butts." Hoagie teased as Nigel's face turned tomato red as everyone started laughing. However, Kuki did not get the joke and just stared at the laughing boys with an eyebrow raised.

"When we went swimming once Nigel's trunks fell off. Turns out he has a huge butt." Wally whispered to her making her burst out laughing.

Wally blinked and jumped slightly. He _knew_ that laugh. That was Kuki's laugh!

"Wally?" Kuki asked, she had stopped laughing when she noticed Wally's' shocked shake.

Wally shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "Oh, sorry." He responded.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea, it's just, nothing." Wally said. The last thing he needed was for the guys to know that he was practically obsessing over Kuki.

"Well…if you're sure." Kuki said as the rest of the team quelled themselves.

"Okay team!" Maurice stated, "Let's get them!" he shouted, placing his hand in the middle followed by Nigel, Patton, Hoagie, Lee, Kuki, and then Wally.

_His hand even feels like Kuki's…_ Wally thought.

"On three!" Maurice said.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

"GO TIGERS!" They cheered, and with that, the team went out of the locker rooms, and unto the ice. Hoagie went to the goalie position while 'Kurt' and someone from the opposite tem went to the middle for the faceoff.*

The ref dropped the puck and Kuki snatched it with her stick, hitting it to Wally. Who passed it to Nigel, and back to Wally, who swung at the goalie and scored the first point of the game.

* * *

**QUESTIONS TIME!**

**1. Who is McGregor?**

**2. Are you mad at me for making you all lose THE GAME!**

**3. What do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**4. What was the funniest part of this chapter?**

**5. Where movie did I get the little Wally Kuki panting scene from?**

**6. Should I stop this long questionnaire and just let you review? I think I will…**

**SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR OPERATION HOCKIE PLAYER! In addition, you will get an awesome cyber cookie if you answer 1 and 5 right!**

* * *

**_End Transmission_**

**_Connection lost_**

**_Please review for more of the story_**


End file.
